


Possession

by pepperrony



Series: Pepperony Week 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tony is in love, Wearing His Shirt, implied nsfw, pepper is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperrony/pseuds/pepperrony
Summary: One might think Tony and Pepper have few things in common. While it might have been right, they still shared the same opinion regarding the most important things. Such being important to the company, important to their relationship, sometimes even their life. Their latest agreement had been of more personal nature.Pepper Potts looked absolutely ravishing in Tony’s clothes.





	Possession

One might think Tony and Pepper have few things in common. While it might have been right, they still shared the same opinion regarding the most important things. Such being important to the company, important to their relationship, sometimes even their life. Their latest agreement had been of more personal nature. 

Pepper Potts looked absolutely ravishing in Tony’s clothes.

Pepper loved wearing Tony’s shirts, causing them to be rather oversized on her. Not only were they much more comfortable than her own but the fact that they smelled like him was so utterly comforting, it was easy to feel safe in them. It may have sounded rather ridiculous, but she wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

On Tony, however, it had a rather different effect. Seeing Pepper in his shirts, preferably just his shirt and nothing else, gave him the feeling of belonging. Not only did she belong to him, but he belonged to her as well. He could mark her as much as he wanted during their nights of passion, tease and pleasure her until the only thing she could remember was his name, but having her wearing his clothes was a statement. A confirmation. Pepper, on the other hand, marked him as hers as well.

Much more delicate were the bruises she’d give him, hidden from the public, only on the most private parts of his body. She could prove to him that she was the perfect match for him, an equal even though not as experienced as he was. Her dominance, however, had never been subject to be questioned. She would take the lead, make him suffer in the most pleasant ways, make it clear he belonged to her. Yet, wearing his shirts publically marked him. Her scent lingering in the fibers of his clothes reminding him not only of their night of passion but her very existence in his life. Like a drug he needed. 

Maybe it was ridiculous, but neither of them cared. It was an act of possession.

Pepper wore one of his shirts when he came upstairs to head to the bedroom. Hair pinned up in a messy bun, bare legs crossed, shirt barely covering her. She looked absolutely breathtaking without even trying. Oh, and she knew just what an effect she had on him, looking like this, pretending not to know what was going on. The book in her hands couldn’t cover up either. It had been planned and she couldn’t deny it.

As Tony moved to the bed, his movements carefully as if he were getting ready to attack, she looked up from her book, closing it with a faint smile on her lips. “Are you done for today?” Working in the garage? Yes. Done with you? Absolutely not. He remained quiet for a moment, moving on top of the bed to lean into her. “Not quite yet.”

The smirk on her lips grew, knowing what she had done. “I think you grabbed the wrong shirt, Pep. That’s _mine_.”

“I beg to differ, honey. This might be yours but it suits me  _ better _ .”

A growl almost escaped him, hand beginning to graze over her bare leg. A shiver ran down her spine as she hid her excitement. “It is still  _ my _ shirt.” Deft fingers played with the hem of the shirt, pushing it up just enough to touch more of her skin. They both are lost and they knew it. “If it bothers you that much, come and take it back.”

The hand on her body kept moving, teasing her, until it grabbed the fabric of the shirt. “Don’t need to tell me twice, Ms. Potts.” Leaning in, hungry lips claimed hers, smirk ever present on her lips. 

Pepper Potts looked absolutely ravishing in Tony’s clothes but she was even more breathtaking without them.


End file.
